First Sexy Work Day
by YuriChan220
Summary: Souji has Bashou work at a Maid Cafe. But things don't turn out the way Bashou expected.


**First Sexy Work Day**

 **Pairing: Souji x Bashou**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: This just came to mind all of a sudden. I dunno why~! XD A-anyways, enjoy!**

Souji and Bashou, two girls from Hebijo Girls' Academy, also a couple are sitting together at a table at a small shop when the blonde decides to pop up a subject.

"Say Ba-chan~" she says. "I've been looking through some magazines and look what I found?" She holds up a page that contains an ad. "The new Maid cafe just opened a few days ago. They're hiring girls right now~! So I thought I might have you go for it!"

"Eh!?" Bashou is surprised that Souji is offering her such a task. "But...but...I don't know...if I can handle something like this. Why don't you take the job?"

"Me? Come on, I have my modeling career~" Souji flips her hair. "Sure I would look magnificent in a maid outfit, but I've been there before."

"Oh...right, you wore a maid's outfit before," Bashou sighs in defeat. What choice does she have really? Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if she took the job for Souji's sake...just for her girlfriend to see HER in it. "W-well, ummm...if I took the job...would you come...to that cafe?"

"Are you kidding~? Of course I would!" the blonde answers with a toothy grin. "You can always count on me~"

The greenette smiles happily and nods. "Th-then I'll take it!"

"Great! Thanks, Ba-chan~!"

Though a bit nervous, Bashou feels more confident now that her girlfriend encouraged her to do it for her sake.

 ****Later****

After handing in her application, her job interview went super well and a day after that, Bashou received the call that she was hired on the spot and thus, she is now an employee of the Maid Cafe. She enters the cafe to receive her uniform and tries it on in the changing room. However...this maid outfit is not what she expected. It's SO revealing to her. The skirt is so short, and the top feels like she's wearing a black frilly bra and there's a black strap on her left leg and is also wearing white knee high socks with black high heels.

The cafe itself is mostly pink colored. The color of love, basically. The floor is golden, possibly like a giant mirror to everyone and the there are also chairs and booths on the side of the cafe as well. Bashou covers herself a little, embarrassed by the fact that she has to wear this every time she comes to work. But she took the job and she will do it for her Sou-chan. She walks out of the changing room and sees the other girls working here as well.

Ikaruga is also wearing the revealing maid outfit and is running away from Katsuragi who is drooling in satisfaction with her wiggling fingers ready to grope her.

"Katsuragi-saaaan! Stoooop!" the rich girl screams. "I have to serve this to the customer!"

"haaaah...ohhhhh, you look GREAT in that, Ikaruga~!" the perverted blonde says. "Let me in, you sexy maid~!"

Bashou sweat drops at the silliness and turns her head towards another rich girl with very long blonde hair, who is wearing a classic maid outfit and cleaning her customers ear while resting peacefully on her lap.

"Here," Leo's beautifully deep, womanly voice is music to the customer's ears. "Time for your ear cleaning~"

Bashou smiles sweetly at this. "At least Leo-san is treating her customers right~" She then turns over toward Hikage, who is also wearing the same revealing maid outfit.

She's not doing anything honestly. Just putting her leg on the chair and looking out the window while some people secretly take pictures of her.

"Hikage-san really needs to take things seriously..." Bashou sweat drops.

"Hey, hey~!" the pinkette, Hibari taps on Bashou's shoulder. "Do I look okay in this~?" She is in a classic maid outfit the same as Leo and twirls around.

The greenette nods with a smile. "You look so cute in that, Hibari-san~"

"Ahhh, goodie~! Haruka-san will be thrilled!" the flower eyed girl nods happily and skips off to her favorite customer.

The precious greenette lets out a soft sigh. Almost everyone here is doing their job well and so will she. She will greet her first customer the best she could. Walking by the entrance, she puts her hands together and as the door rings open, she immediately bows.

"Welcome back, Master~!" she says politely. But as she rises up, she sees none other than her girlfriend, Souji. "Sou-chan!"

"Told ya I'd be here~" the blonde winks.

Bashou quickly hugs the blonde and then pulls away. "Here, I'll take you to your seat!" She picks up the menu and leads her to a booth. "There you go. I'll be back soon, okay~?" With a kiss on the cheek, she leaves with Souji blushing a little, but smiling at the same time, putting her hand on the exact spot where her girlfriend kissed her.

About an hour passes since the service here at the cafe is going very well. Souji is offered drinks and the best food that Bashou could read off the menu. She then treats her to some customer service, like ear cleaning and hand massages. Bashou's face goes red when she gently takes her girlfriend's hands and rubs her palm softly and gently.

"Your skin...is so smooth~" Bashou says.

"Heh, a model always has to look her best after all~" Souji winks.

Bashou rolls her eyes with a smile. "Oh, Sou-chan. You truly are a narcissist."

"And you love me for it~"

After a good 20 minutes of hand massages, time's up and the two stand up and head back to Souji's table.

"You got everything you need?" Bashou asks.

"Absolutely~" Souji replies. "This is the best service ever~"

"Ahhh, thanks~"

Bashou bows and continues to do her job properly, as well as the others. As promised, Souji leaves her a big tip for her hard work. By the time the sun goes down and night falls, it's closing time. Almost everyone has left the building except for Bashou, who is just finishing up cleaning.

The door opens and Souji pokes her head in. "Mind if I come in?"

"O-oh, Sou-chan!" Bashou straightens up from sweeping. "Umm...sure. Just take a seat, we're closing."

"Nahhh, I've already done enough sitting~" Souji says, putting her hands behind her back. "I wanna walk, take a look around at the cafe~!"

"O-okay...do whatever you like. Just don't touch anything that might break or shatter..." Bashou says.

The greenette continues to sweep the rest of the mess, throw it in the trash and head towards the changing room. She stops by the locker to open it, but just hesitates for a bit. She looks down at her revealing maid outfit and remembers Souji's smiling face when she first came in the door. The thought itself makes her very happy.

All of a sudden, a pair of hands start to grope her breasts, making squeak and jump at the same time. The greenette turns her head to see who it is. "S-Sou-chan!"

"Surprise~" Souji coos.

"Wh-what are you doing here!? This is employees only!" Bashou cries.

"Hmph. Wherever MY Ba-chan goes, I follow~" Souji whispers in her ear, groping her girlfriend's breasts gently. "Besides, to tell you the truth..." She blows on her ear, making the precious greenette quiver. "I got turned on by looking at your outfit~"

"T-Turned on!?" Bashou grits her teeth by the groping from her girlfriend. "Hnng...ggahh...stop! You're acting like Katsuragi-san now!"

"Oh, am I now~?" Souji smirks as she pulls down the bra. "Well, if you don't mind...~"

"Noooooo!" Bashou whimpers. "This is embarrassing! Wearing this is a mistake! I wish I wore what Leo-san and Hibari-san wore!"

"And where's the fun in that?" Souji frowns. "There is clearly NO access to these babies as easy as theirs."

"Easy access?" The greenette turns to face her girlfriend, but Souji fully turns her body around and pins her against the lockers, putting a hand against it.

"You know what I mean~" the blonde smirks. "And besides, I'd like to have a little fun with you while you're in this~"

"Eh...EHHH!?" Bashou squeaks.

Before she can do anything else, Souji pulls down Bashou's white panties and gets on her knees to open up her wet womanhood.

"You were wet while I was groping you~? What a perv!"

"Sp-speak for yourself!" The greenette shuts her eyes tightly, turning her head away.

"Ohhh, whatever~" Souji stands back up and cups both hands on her girlfriend's cheeks. "All that matters is that I'm going to have fun with you for a bit. This outfit gets me turned on way too much. Is that okay?"

Bashou's eyes shake and turns her head away, blushing heavily. She cannot say no to the narcissist. Not here while she is clearly insisting on touching her sexy body like this.

"G-go ahead..." Bashou lifts up her skirt, showing her dripping womanhood. "Do whatever you want to me."

"Ba-chan~!" Souji brightens and then crashes her lips against hers.

"Mmmph! Mmm...chu...haaaah...mmm..." Bashou is pinned against the lockers while Souji takes the lead in the kiss.

She deepens the kiss shortly after, having their tongues caress each other with soft moans mostly coming from Bashou. Souji wraps her arms around her waist, and presses herself against her girlfriend, her large breasts pressing against Bashou's exposed ones. She lifts up her leg to get in between Bashou's legs, rubbing against her pussy.

"Mmm...mmm!" Bashou's muffles a moan, yet her lips are still connected with Souji's.

Souji pulls away just a few centimeters to catch her breath, breathing the same air as Bashou's before diving in for another. Bashou is unable to react in time. The blonde lets go with one hand to aim for her exposed breast, giving it a good grope and then pinching her nipple, making Bashou gasp and shut her eyes tightly from the pinching.

"Mmmm...mmmmm...mmmph!" Bashou muffles a moan.

Souji pulls away to give her girlfriend a chance to breath. "Haaah...ohhhh, Ba-chan. You're so cute~"

"St-stop..." The precious greenette turns her head away, blushing. "Y-you're making me blush all over..."

"I've got more up my sleeve~" Souji gets on her knees again, lifts up her skirt to open up her womanhood. "Welp...bon appeitite~" With that, she uses her tongue to clean off the wet areas on her womanhood.

"Hah!" Bashou gasps again and quickly puts her hands on Souji's head. "Y-your tongue is...ahhh...hnnnn...!"

"It's okay...I'm only trying to give it a good clean up~" the blonde assures her.

"Haauuu...hnnnnn...ahhh..." Bashou moans adorably, putting her back against the lockers and releasing her grip on Souji's head to put one of them to her mouth to stop herself from moaning too loudly. "S-Sou-chaaaaan...mmmmmnnnnn!"

"Feel good~?" Souji questions as her red eyes look up at Bashou.

"Th-there's no way..."

"You liar~! Fufu! You're not running away, are you?"

"Th-this is your fault, S-Sou-chaa..aaaahnn~!"

"Ahaha~!" Souji chuckles as she continues to lick her wet pussy. "There it is!"

Bashou's body shakes as she whimpers. "I-I'm so embarrassed...!"

"Don't be. It's just the two of us here," Souji says. She walks toward her and wraps her arms around her waist. "I'm still not done yet. I want to do more with you." She tips her chin to her level. "May I? Please?"

Bashou's violet eyes stare into Souji's beautiful ruby ones. She can tell that she's serious about this, yet the tone is still loving and caring. She's Bashou's girlfriend after all. With that in mind, she close her eyes and hugs the blonde, burying her head on her large breasts.

"Of course..." she say softly. "Let's...let's make love...one more time before we leave."

Souji returns the embrace, closing her eyes with a smile. "Thank you, Ba-chan." They pull away and share a passionate, brief kiss.

A few minutes later, Bashou is lying on one of the benches near in between the lockers with Souji fully naked. The greenette is still wearing the revealing maid outfit, so there's not much to take off from here. Souji starts off with a passionate kiss with Bashou just for a bit before going to the groping. Her gentle hands squeeze them firmly and go in a circular motion. Bashou moans adorably, not resisting any of this. Souji then leans in to lick her nipples, first in a circular motion and then begins to suck on it a bit followed by a nibble on her nipple. Bashou jerks her head back from the nipping.

Souji smiles a bit, getting turned on more from Bashou's adorable moans that it makes her do more of the groping, sucking and licking. So she does. Over and over for at least a few minutes or so with Bashou's arm over her forehead, the other at her side. This feeling is just too good to speak in words. All she can do is let her girlfriend do whatever she pleases. This is her girlfriend after all.

Grope after grope, lick after lick, Souji never stops pleasuring her beloved Bashou. She wants to make her happy as best she could. Sucking on her breasts a few more times, she gives one of her breasts one last big grope, making the greenette jerk her head back, moaning loudly and then relax as soon as she pulls away.

This gives Souji a chance to move onto her womanhood, so she lifts Bashou's leg up and starts to close gaps with each other's pussies. Bashou's eyes flutter open to notice the blonde on top of her with her leg over Souji's shoulder.

"E-EEHHHH!?" Bashou squeaks.

"This is it," Souji says. "I want to finish this night with a bang. To celebrate your first day in this maid outfit. The outfit that I wanted to see YOU wear!"

"Y-you..." Bashou doesn't know what to think anymore. The fact that Souji had planned this all along is just mean. However, considering how gentle the blonde was earlier, she seems to be forgiving a little.

Souji tilts her head with a closed eye smile. "Hmmm~?"

"Y-you meanie!" Bashou squeaks.

"Fufu~! I know!" Souji says nonchalantly. "I'm YOUR meanie that loves to touch you when we're alone~"

"G-geez..." Bashou turns her head away with a blush. "So different from your narcissism..."

"That's because I care a lot about my Ba-chan~" Souji says. She grips her girlfriend's leg. "Now, stop stalling and let my pussy rub against yours!"

"W-wait, I don't think I'm read-AHHH!" Before she can say anything else, Souji is already moving her hips, rubbing her own pussy against hers. "Haaah...gaahh..huuuu!"

"Haaah...haaahh...aaahh...oh, yes!" Souji moans. "It feels so good~!"

Bashou shuts her eyes tightly, moaning adorably once again while her body is at its side during this tribadism position. Her body feels weak, unable to move. All she can do is endure this. Soft adorable moans are heard more and more mostly from Bashou than Souji because the blonde narcissist is taking the lead.

"You okay...haaaah...Ba-chan?" Souji looks down at her precious girlfriend.

She doesn't move a muscle, but is still able to speak. "Ahhh...haaah...it just...feels...so good...!"

"I...I know...aahhh!" Souji says. "It does feel good~! Ba-chan, let me kiss you. Please! If you have a little ounce of strength left, I want to kiss you!"

Bashou takes a few deep breaths and then summons all her strength to push herself up, just enough to close gaps with Souji. The blonde leans in the rest of the way to caress her cheek and kiss her on the lips. Both of them still move their hips while kissing, an excellent way to multi-task. Tongues caress each other inside each other's mouths, followed by a few moans here and there before pulling away and Bashou falls back on the bench.

"Ohhh...hooohhh...haah...Ba-chan...Ba-chan!" Souji moans, gripping her girlfriend's leg tighter. "I'm at my limit! I'm gonna cum!"

"Me...m-me too...!" Bashou says.

"My beloved, Ba-chan! Let's cum together! You and me!"

"Y-yes!"

Both of them move their hips faster and faster, the moaning becoming louder and louder until neither of them can hold back any longer. They arch their backs, screaming in pleasure as love juices squirt from their pussies, drops of it scattering from the bench to all over the floor. Souji lets go of her leg and stumbles back until her back hits the lockers and slumps down while Bashou goes limp, panting harder than the blonde, her arm over her forehead with the other arm at her side, just hanging from the edge.

Souji manages to regain her strength and walks toward the exhausted Bashou, caressing her cheek.

"Ba-chan," she says. "Are you okay?"

The greenette whines and opens her hazy eyes to see her beloved. Her vision is a blur since the orgasm and she has a hard time moving.

"Ah...ahh...S-Sou...chan..." Bashou says quietly.

Souji gives a worried look. "I'm so sorry. Was I too rough with you?"

"N-no...it just...felt so good...haaaah...haaahh...I can barely...stand..."

"Here." Souji lifts her girlfriend up, Bridal Style. "Is that better?"

"S-Sou-chan?"

"I don't mind carrying you to the dorms. Or better yet, sleep with me. That'll be much easier."

Bashou nods and rests her head on Souji's. "Yes...that would be...wonderful..."

"Oh, Ba-chan~" Souji nuzzles her head against hers and gently sets her down. "Let me get my clothes on and then we'll leave."

"S-sure thing…."

After a few minutes of putting on her clothes and gathering her things, Souji goes back to carrying Bashou Bridal Style and then helps her close the cafe. She then uses her ninja speed to speed their way towards the dorms to take a bath together and then sleep together on Souji's bed.

For Bashou's first day...it's a pretty sexy experience. And honestly...she has no regrets. Why? Because her beloved Souji is there to support her. And she's more than happy with that.

 **A/N: I would like to thank Major Mike Powell for hearing me out on chat. This really motivates me, honestly! Long and detailed reviews are greatly appreciated!**

 **Have a nice day~!**


End file.
